L'Orque et le nain
by Blue apples
Summary: Thorin est sur le point d'être tué par Azog, mais au dernier moment Fili l'interrompt et s'interpose entre eux pour sauver son oncle. Il entre alors dans le pire combat de sa vie et le plus important qui soit, dont un seul sortira vainqueur...


**Résumé: Thorin est sur le point d'être tué par Azog, mais au dernier moment Fili l'interrompt et s'interpose entre eux pour sauver son oncle. Il entre alors dans le pire combat de sa vie et le plus important qui soit, dont un seul sortira vainqueur...  
**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**J'ai enfin réussi à terminer cette histoire qui était depuis un moment sur l'ordinateur, parce j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire. Elle m'a donné du fil à retordre comme on dit. Je l'avais même laissé un petit peu aux oubliettes. Mais ça y'est, la voici!**

**Je reprends la fin du film à ma sauce, lors de l'attaque des Wargs. Tous les nains sont sur les arbres, incluant Dori et Ori qui ne sont pas dans le vide. Gandalf n'est pas là, mais le feu est présent. (Allez savoir pourquoi, j'avais juste envie de le garder pour la classe) On va dire que ce sont les Orques qui ont mit le feu, voilà tout. Ah, pis les arbres ne sont pas couchés. Enfin bon, tout pour vous dire, c'est à ma sauce :-)  
**

**(Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Le ciel était noir comme les ténèbres dues à la nuit qui les avait envahis, le feu régnait sur la terre, ses flammes étaient comme des danseuses éclairant le visage de tous les nains et de leurs ennemis, les arbres crissaient sur les braises qui découlaient de leurs racines et le vent soufflait comme un ouragan, se répercutant contre le dos de la compagnie.

Cramponné comme des paresseux à ces grands végétaux, ils observaient la scène qui se déroulait à quelques mètres d'eux en contre-bas. Leur chef, leur ami, leur guide, Thorin, roi sous la montagne était allongé sur le sol poussiéreux, le regard dans le vague, perdu au loin dans cet immense trou noir que représentait cet espace planant au-dessus de sa tête, ne sachant plus où il était. L'Orque pâle enfourché sur son Warg blanc aux yeux comme des lucioles brillants dans la nuit s'approcha lentement de lui, se délectant de son affaiblissement et de son incapacité à bouger.

Sa victime aux iris bleu d'azur le vit s'approcher avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres, lui montrant la férocité, la haine, le sadisme qu'il avait à son égard et ses cicatrices au visage prouvaient l'ampleur de sa cruauté qu'il allait mettre à contribution. Ses compagnons, ainsi que le Hobbit regardaient sans pouvoir rien faire, étant coincés par les sbires du grand Orque, dont leurs bêtes se trouvant aux pieds des arbres se déchainaient sur eux, essayant à tout prix de les atteindre pour les tuer, leur arracher la tête, les détruire...

Les claquements de leurs dents résonnaient dans leurs oreilles comme des tambours tant ils étaient forts. Leurs yeux perçants indiquaient leur avidité à les massacrer. Elles faisaient trembler les troncs, les tordant comme des petites branches desséchées, les nains faisaient tout leur possible, se cramponnant avec force pour ne pas tomber et se livrer en chaire à pâture.

Azog descendit de son Warg, prit sa masse et la pointa sous la gorge du roi sous la montagne, prêt à l'achever, à lui enlever sa vie comme il l'avait fait jadis à son grand-père sans aucune pitié, en tranchant sa tête et la faisant débouler jusqu'à ses pieds.

La compagnie avait le regard rivé sur eux. Fili et Kili allaient voir leur oncle se faire tuer, décapiter par son pire ennemi qu'il avait toujours cru mort et étaient terrifiés à cette idée. Il avait toujours été un père pour eux. Il s'en était occupé, les avait protégés, ce qu'il ferait toujours, les aimait et c'était impensable qui les laisse maintenant. Leur cœur s'accéléra et leur gorge se fit sèche, déglutissant sous la chaleur des flammes. Thorin allait mourir sous leurs yeux et sous les yeux de ses amis.

L'Orque leva sa masse, prêt à lui porter le coup fatal, mais au dernier moment fut interrompu par une voix l'appelant du haut des cieux. Un jeune nain blond avait osé l'interpeler en prononçant son nom et ainsi l'interrompre. Il baissa lentement son bras et le regarda.

Fili commença à descendre de l'arbre branche par branche, sans aucune peur sous l'étonnement et l'incompréhension des autres nains. Azog appela ses sbires, leur ordonnant de ne pas le toucher et de le laisser passer, en faisant attention aux autres qui eux, ne devaient en aucun cas le faire. Les créatures et leurs loups s'occupaient alors uniquement d'eux en continuant leur activité et ignorant Fili. Malheureusement et heureusement pour lui, il était seul sur le coté gauche de son arbre et pouvait descendre à sa guise, sans avoir crainte que l'un de ses compagnons le suive et se fasse tuer. L'Orque pâle lui fit une fleur par simple curiosité, attendant ce qu'il allait lui annoncer et l'observa, le suivant attentivement. Ses amis avaient les yeux ébahis, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait et allait faire, ils le suivaient eux aussi de leurs belles mirettes, certains n'arrivaient pas à décrocher un mot, d'autres l'appelaient, mais en vain, cela ne l'atteignait pas, comme si on lui avait bouché les oreilles.

Une fois descendu, il se dirigea vers l'ennemi de son oncle, le regardant droit dans les yeux, sans se soucier de ce qui les entourait. Kili l'appela à plusieurs reprises, sans réussir à l'atteindre, Balin et Dwalin étaient choqués par ce qu'il était en train de faire. Tout le monde criait, lui interdisant de faire ce qu'il avait en tête, mais il n'en avait que faire, sa décision était déjà prise.

Il s'approcha d'Azog en restant éloigné de lui, mettant une certaine distance entre eux. Il regarda Thorin, qui lui, ne voyait plus rien, complètement assommé, sa conscience étant perdue dans les bras de Morphée. Il faisait ça pour lui et il l'honorerait quoi qu'il arriverait. Il prit la parole d'une voix haute et forte sans hésitation, prononçant chaque mot avec assurance.

- Je m'appelle Fili! Je suis le neveu de Thorin et je suis son héritier! Si vous devez le tuer, tuez-moi d'abord et il n'y aura plus aucune personne de la lignée de Durin pour couronner! Lui cria-t-il.

Son petit frère pouvait également gouverner, mais bien entendu il ne le dirait pas, même sous la torture il le nierait, quitte à y perdre la vie. Jamais il ne divulguerait la moindre phrase qui pourrait aller à l'encontre de la sécurité de Kili.

- Fili, non! Arrête ça! Crièrent les nains.

- Gardez le meilleur pour la fin. Mais je veux que ça se passe entre vous et moi uniquement, sans vos larbins pour nous déranger, seulement vous... Et moi. Répéta-t-il. Personne d'autre. Et je veux que vous laissiez mes amis tranquilles.

Azog le dévisagea avec insistance. Il pouvait en effet reconnaître Thorin sur lui, son physique avec cette fourrure qu'ils arboraient tous deux sur leurs vêtements, son regard, son odeur, étant celle de sa lignée. Une lignée qu'il devait à tout prix écraser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien, même pas une minuscule petite miette. Il ne mit pas longtemps pour réfléchir et accepta son offre. Toutefois, comme tout méchant qui se respecte, il ne fit pas ce qu'il lui demanda. Il ne laissa pas ses amis tranquilles, ses pions et leurs Wargs se déchaineraient toujours sur eux, attendant l'occasion que pourraient présenter les nains pour les déchiqueter morceau par morceau. Fili se retourna et vit que la situation n'avait pas changée, n'étant même pas surpris. Il s'en était douté, mais avait quand même tenté le coup. Qui ne tente rien à rien comme on dit.

Il se trouvait à présent seul, seul contre cette odieuse créature qui était la pire de son espèce et devait absolument gagner pour en finir avec elle une bonne fois pour toutes.

Aucun des Orques ne devaient intervenir dans ce combat, ce n'était pas le leur. Ils n'avaient qu'une chose à faire, se concentrer uniquement sur leurs proies qui étaient très appétissantes et bien goûteuses. Concernant leur chef, il savait qu'il allait gagner, ce n'était pas ce misérable petit nain qui allait le mettre au tapis. Le Warg à la belle fourrure blanche prit Thorin entre ses crocs et le projeta sur le côté atterrissant sur un rocher froid comme le cœur de son ennemi, pour qu'il ne les dérange et reste sur leur chemin. Le loup allait se tenir lui aussi à l'arrière attendant les ordres de son maitre pour l'aider si besoin, sans ça, il n'intervenait pas non plus.

Azog s'approcha de Fili, se dressant devant lui comme un roi, mais l'héritier d'Erebor n'avait pas peur, du moins il ne le montrait pas et ne devait surtout pas le faire, devant être sûr de lui. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose... Faire ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il sortit ses épées et les tenues fermement, prêt à combattre l'Orque qui allait enlever la vie à son oncle s'il ne serait pas intervenu. Il se mit en position de défense, restant sur ses gardes, puis sans perdre une seule seconde, l'Orque pâle se rua sur lui en dirigeant sa masse pour pouvoir atteindre sa tête qu'il esquiva de justesse en roulant sur le coté.

Allait commencer un combat de coqs, où une seule personne allait sortir vainqueur. L'Orque ou le nain...

**xxxxxxxxxx**

La rapidité et la puissance de son opposant étaient incroyables, Fili se protégeait avec ses épées, les croisant devant lui pour intercepter la masse qui tombait sur lui, ses bras tremblaient tant la force de son adversaire était grande, mais il ne lâchait rien. Il en était hors de question.

Azog se précipitait sur lui, comme un taureau se ruant sur son toréador, le nain esquivait ses coups sans avoir réussi une seule fois à l'atteindre, celui-ci était vraiment très redoutable. Il tombait souvent à terre, mais se relevait immédiatement sans perdre de temps, sa vie était en jeu. On pouvait lire de la colère dans ses yeux, prêt à tout pour abattre son ennemi, il ne le laisserait pas faire de mal à ses amis, à son oncle et encore moins à son petit frère qu'il chérissait tant.

Le cri de l'Orque pâle était comme des rugissement de lions, Fili, lui, ne disait rien, seul son souffle haletant sortait de sa bouche, son cœur battait très vite sans s'en rendre compte, étant complètement absorbé par cette lutte qui avait du mal à prendre fin. Il tomba une nouvelle fois à terre, Azog voulu lui porter une nouvelle fois un coup, mais Fili l'atteignit avant en lui lacérant une partie de sa jambe gauche, son ennemi ne cria pas, n'ayant senti aucune douleur, néanmoins son regard changea complètement devenant atroce, il n'avait vraiment pas aimé le fait d'être touché. Sous la chaleur et le bruit des braises, on pouvait entendre les épées et la masse s'entrechoquer et se frotter entre elles, résonnant jusqu'au plus haut du ciel et dans l'ouïe des nains qui eux, avaient du mal à tenir, leur force faiblissait petit à petit et tôt ou tard ils lâcheraient prise.

Fili se battait bien, cependant la situation était terrible, il commença à être touché sévèrement, un cran de la masse ripa sur son dos et le lui entailla, déchirant ses habits, puis Azog en profita pour se jeter sur lui, le faisant trébucher et lui planta ce cran dans sa cuisse gauche. Il hurla, puis l'Orque le lui arracha avec brutalité. Il bascula ensuite sur le côté avant de recevoir un deuxième coup et réussi tout de même à se relever précipitamment sans prêter plus d'attention à sa douleur, l'ignorant complètement car il ne fallait pas qu'elle lui porte préjudice. Du sang coulait également sur son visage dû aux éraflures que lui provoquaient ses petites escapades sur la terre qui le salissait, changeant la couleur de sa peau, qui celle-ci brillait sous sa sueur et la lumière des flammes.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de Kili. Il pleurait de tout son être, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son grand frère faisait ça, il voulut descendre lui aussi mais avait été stoppé par Dwalin qui l'en empêcha. Les autres regardaient, ne pouvant pas détourner leur vue de ce terrible affrontement et ne se préoccupant même plus du danger sous leurs pieds.

Fili réussi à nouveau de lui lacérer la jambe gauche au même endroit, le faisant saigner abondement, puis la deuxième, il tituba légèrement, mais pas assez pour le faire tomber. En effet il voyait juste, devant s'attaquer à ses membres inférieurs pour pouvoir le neutraliser. Or le jeune nain était trop près, Azog fit tomber sa masse, se plantant droite comme un piquet dans la terre et l'attrapa par les épaules le faisant lâcher ses épées et le propulsa à plusieurs mètres de lui. Il décida alors d'appeler son renfort, le temps de se remette de ses petites blessures qu'il n'acceptait pas.

Il changea de place avec son Warg, les rôles venaient d'être inversés. Fili allait avoir beaucoup plus de mal à le battre, étant un animal il avait plus d'agilité. Malgré ça, la chance était de son côté, son maître et elle n'attaquerait pas les deux en même temps, ce qui voulait dire qu'il devait absolument se débarrasser d'elle. Il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, si il la supprimait maintenant, Azog devait revenir et il pourrait ainsi poursuivre son travail.

Il eut le temps de se relever et reprendre ses esprits avant de se faire à nouveau attaquer. Le loup s'élança vers lui en se rapprochant très rapidement, en moins de deux il récupéra ses épées et couru le plus vite possible en claudiquant en direction d'un arbre étant le plus proche pour lui échapper. Avec tout son courage et attendant au dernier moment, il sauta tel un ninja, appuyant son pied droit contre le tronc, faisant demi-tour sur lui-même pour enfin se retourner et faire face à son adversaire. Dans un cri de colère et de détermination, il croisa ses épées devant lui, puis retomba avec un genou à terre, le regard plein de méchanceté, fixant Azog sans regarder derrière-lui.

La bête resta figée, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. Sa tête glissa de son énorme cou et tomba au sol. Le coup avait été net, précis, sans bavure, aucune goutte de sang ne coula tant la vitesse fut rapide. Le corps du Warg s'écroula immédiatement au côté de sa face. Les yeux grands ouverts, sans vie, la gueule entre ouverte, s'en était fini. Il avait vaincu une partie du grand Orque.

Celui-ci n'avait jamais vu ça, comment un nain avait pu tuer son bébé?! Sa vue ne décrocha pas d'un pouce le sort qu'elle avait subi. Une colère l'envahit, une rage incontrôlable parcourt tout son corps. Il regarda son tueur et allait se venger en lui broyant les os, le décapiter en petites rondelles et l'offrirait comme cadeau de nourriture à ses autres animaux.

Sans réfléchir il courra vers Fili, prêt à lui rendre ce coup de grâce. Le nain se releva et se précipita lui aussi sur lui, prêt à tout pour le vaincre. Il avait fait la moitié du chemin et il ne comptait pas s'arrêter là. Dans la précipitation et la colère aveuglante, l'Orque pâle ne contrôlait plus ses mouvements, attaquant n'importe où pour le toucher, faisant de grands mouvements de cercle avec son arme qui tournait dans le vide. C'est alors qu'apparut une faille et Fili ne s'en laissa pas privé.

En faisant ça, Azog venait de lui livrer sur un plateau d'argent son bras prothétique, le laissant complètement à nu. Fili le lui trancha, mais alla plus loin dans son geste, il lui coupa entièrement le bras qui tomba à terre. Son adversaire hurla, recula de quelques pas et lâcha son arme en regardant l'inexistence de son membre, dans ce moment de surprise et de souffrance, son jumeau le rejoignit. Le sang noir rougeâtre coulait comme une fontaine de chaque côté de son buste. Il n'avait plus qu'à battre en retraite, courant, fuyant son tortionnaire, cependant il était digne, jamais il le ferait, puis Fili lui entailla une fois encore la jambe, il baissa la tête pour regarder sa coupure et c'est là qu'il se se prit le coup fatal.

Le nain lui planta la lame d'acier de son épée sous son menton, ressortant du haut de son crâne. Aucune chance de s'en échapper. Il tomba, s'écrasant sur le ventre, ce qui fit encore plus enfoncer l'arme qui le tua. Sous cette vison, les Orques et les Wargs arrêtèrent tout mouvement, s'immobilisant sous la stupeur de la tournure qu'avait prit ce duel. Les autres nains eux, étaient bouches bées, les yeux grands ouverts, ils n'en revenaient pas.

D'un mouvement sec, Fili pointa son autre épée qu'il avait encore dans sa main sur les dernières créatures qui reculèrent et décidèrent de plier bagage. Sans le dire, mais le pensant, il les avait en quelque sorte libéré de cette prison dont leur maître les avait enfermés.

Tandis qu'ils fuyaient la scène de la tuerie, la compagnie descendait des arbres avec réjouissance pour le rejoindre. Il se laissa tomber à terre, se rattrapant sur les genoux. Il soupira de joie et regarda son oncle encore inconscient avec un grand sourire lui indiquant que tout était fini. Le corps du grand Orque était là, mais son âme était passée dans l'au-delà, il n'était plus qu'un déchet bon à jeter à la poubelle, étant de même pour sa bête qui en fin de compte, était elle qui l'avait tué et qui avait signé son arrêt de mort. C'est ainsi que le dernier chapitre de l'histoire entre Thorin Ecu-de-chêne, fils de Train, fils de Thror, roi sous la montagne et son plus vieil ennemi, l'Orque pâle Azog le profanateur se termina...

Le livre se ferma sous la glorieuse victoire du jeune nain, prince héritier d'Erebor... Fili.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu (avec toute la difficulté que j'ai eu, dites moi que oui. Mdr) Et je vous remercie de l'avoir lu! :-)**


End file.
